The World Health Organization (WHO) is the lead technical agency in health matters, acting as the directing and coordinating authority on international health work. Today, WHO counts 194 Member States. WHO fulfills its objectives through six core functions, which include the shaping of the research agenda and stimulating the generation, translation and dissemination of valuable knowledge. WHO's roles and responsibilities in health research have recently been endorsed by the World Health Assembly. WHO utilizes its decentralized structure to implement its research efforts at global, regional and country level. To achieve its objectives related to research, WHO maintains effective collaboration with governmental and other research organizations throughout the world, as evidenced by the network of WHO Collaborating Centers. Covering programs on communicable and non-communicable diseases, endemic, epidemic as well as emerging health threats, WHO addresses a research portfolio with broad complementarity to the goals of NIH and many of its 27 centers and specialized institutes. Based on a track-record of fruitful collaboration between WHO and NIH, the objective of this application is to support a framework of enhanced collaboration in the area of biomedical research. Working towards shared goals of WHO and NIH, it is intended is to build on the respective strengths of both Organizations. In the field of biomedical research, NIH's more basic research emphasis combines with WHO's application oriented research efforts, and its support to research-related training efforts, the fostering of research-related resources, the dissemination of scientific knowledge and the assessment of health-related research and good practices. To implement the proposed collaborative effort, WHO relies on its very broad program experience, its experience as research sponsor, its ability to convene world-leading experts and manage transparent an independent consultation processes, its decentralized infrastructure comprising six regional offices and 146 country offices, and a continuous programmatic and financial commitment. Within the financial limits of this RFA, WHO proposes to conduct annual expert consultations on the assessment and application of novel and innovative biomedical research findings for the development of priority public health interventions in low and middle income countries. There is very significant room for expansion of collaborative activities in support of both institutions shared goals and objectives.